Jerome Stone
Lt. Jerome B. Stone was the trainer at the Angel Grove Junior Police Academy. He later opens a detective office with Bulk and Skull. When Ernie goes to Africa he takes on the Angel Grove Youth Center. He was portrayed by Gregg Bullock. Biography Lt. Stone is a strict, but caring individual. While he gives his cadets on the Junior Police Patrol a hard time, this stems solely from his role as a police trainer. When he opens his own detective agency and later takes over The Youth Center, Stone is shown to be as helpful as Ernie, often giving the teens advice and helping out with their problems. Nevertheless, he maintains a somewhat short fuse when dealing with Bulk and Skull, whose buffoonery cause constant headaches for the good lieutenant. Jerome Stone first appears in the Ninja Quest four-parter, where he is the head of the Junior Police Patrol. He takes charge of the Junior Police Patrol's training program, pushing the applicants during their run through the obstacle course. He is not pleased with Bulk and Skull's effort but nonetheless allows them to join. For the remainder of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' third season and the first half of Zeo, Stone is constantly irritated by Bulk and Skull's antics, as the two consistently screw up at the tasks they are assigned. This comes to a head in the Power Rangers Zeo episode Bulk Fiction. Due to Bulk hitting on the Police Chief's daughter and his and Skull making a mess out of the department's headquarters, Stone is relieved of duty. Bulk and Skull also quit, though unlike previous occasions Stone is thankful for what happened. He decides to follow his dreams and opens his own private detective agency, with Bulk and Skull working for him in this new capacity. Shortly after this, Bulk and Skull decide to leave this job and accept an offer to become spies for the French government. Stone isn't too pleased but wishes them the best. By the time of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Stone has returned to work as a police lieutenant, for reasons unknown. It is unclear if he still operates his private eye agency. This is only for a short time, as when Ernie is called away on the Peace Corps, Stone officially retires and takes over the Angel Grove Youth Center for his friend. At this point, he fills Ernie's role for the duration of Power Rangers Turbo. After the rangers become Space Rangers, they are no longer shown spending time at the Youth Center. The Surf Spot becomes their new (albeit very rarely seen) hangout spot. Presumably, he is still living in Angel Grove during the United Alliance of Evil's attack on Earth and is present when the rangers reveal their identities to the public, as well as when Zordon's energy wave turns the evil forces to dust. Trivia *Stone was originally a minor character during Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' third season, but he was given lead status for Zeo, appearing in most episodes and the opening credits. Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Zeo Category: Turbo Category:Civilian